Am Tag des roten Schmetterlings
by Sammy-chan '-' Party-Froop
Summary: Fred und George haben ein neues Lieblingsopfer zum testen ihrer Scherzartikel: Draco Malfoy. Dem gefällt das gar nicht, aber vor allem Fred hat da noch ne andere Idee. DracoFred
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Am Tag des roten Schmetterlings (irgednwie hört sich das voll tiefgründig an, isses aber nicht, ich hatte leider bis eben noch gar keinen Titel und meine Kreativität ist irgendwie erschöpft)

Autor: Sammy-chan

Disclaimer: nix meins, alles JKR

Rating: P-12-slash

Pairing: Draco/Fred

Länge: 3 Kapitel + Epilog

Genre: Humor/Romance

Warnings: slash, keine Ahnung ein bissel fluff, ein bissel OOC?? Ungebetat

Anmerkung: Dies ist meine Wichtelgeschichte für Ria auf http://the-magic-world-of-fanfictions.foren-city.de/. Ich wünsche ihr hiermit Frohe Weihnachten!

Erklärung+...+ - hierbei handelt es sich immer um Freds Gedanken, das ist am Anfang vielleicht etwas verwirrend, aber später kommt es nicht mehr sooft vor.

Kapitel 1

.+Das sollte ihm eine Lehre sein...+

„Das sollte ihm eine Lehre sein..."

„...uns das nächste mal so viele Punkte abzuziehen!"

George holte die Liste aus seinem Umhang und machte ein Kreuz im Kapitel Vertrauensschüler, Kategorie Slytherin, Unterkategorie 5. Schuljahr neben den Initialen D.M.

Die Liste beinhaltete alle Lehrer, Angestellten, Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler, die als Versuchsobjekte für ihre nächsten Scherzartikel dienen sollten. Malfoy hatte sich geradezu an die Spitze katapultiert, als er ihm und George nachts bei den Vorbereitungen einer ihrer Projekte erwischt hatte und ihnen nicht nur die Höchstpunktzahl abgezogen, sondern auch noch den Anschlag auf Filch verhindert hatte.

Nun saßen sie gemeinsam in einer Nische und beobachteten den Eingang des Vertrauensschülerbades, in dem Malfoy vor etwa einer viertel Stunde verschwunden war. Lautes Fluchen kündigte seine Rückkehr an.

„Welche Kröte auch immer hierfür verantwortlich ist, dem werde ich eigenhändig die Eingeweide herausreißen und sie in einen Mixer stecken."

Die Tür flog zu, dass es nur so krachte.

Fred musste sich den Mund zuhalten, um nicht laut loszulachen. Statt der Platinblonden Strähnen zierten nun wilde, pinke abstehende Haare den Kopf des Slytherin, komplettiert wurde Das Gesamtbild durch bunte Schmetterlinge, die fröhlich um die pinke Pracht herumtänzelten und Schwierigkeiten hatten den schnellen Schritten des ehemaligen Blonden zu folgen.

.+Wenn dieser Badeschaum kein ...+

„Wenn dieser Badeschaum kein..."

„...Verkaufsschlager wird, dann..."

...tanzt Dumbledore morgen Tango mit Snape.+

„...tanzt Dumbledore morgen Tango mit Snape."

Noch immer hallten die Hasstiraden des Slytherin entfernt im Gang nach, als Fred und George sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machten.

.+Blondie wird wohl noch...+

„Blondie wird wohl noch..."

„...viel Spaß mit seiner neuen Frisur haben. Manchmal kann er richtig..."

.+...süß sein.+

„...unterhaltsam sein."

Fred hielt mitten im gehen an. Was war denn das gerade? George sah ihn fragend an.

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

Das war wirklich seltsam. Es kam wirklich sehr selten vor, dass George etwas anderes sagte, als er dachte. Er konnte sich an keine konkrete Situation erinnern, aber letztendlich waren sie ja doch zwei verschiedene Menschen, auch wenn ihre Umgebung und manchmal auch sie selbst es vergassen. Wahrscheinlich war alles nur eine Zufall. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Schließlich gab es noch einiges zu tun. Die neuen Bonbons, die ihren Opfern Hasenohren wachsen ließen sollten noch getestet werden. Und kurzzeitig musste Fred über das Bild lachen, wie ein pinkhaariger Malfoy noch mit Hasenohren aussehen würde. Sie sollten wirklich noch an paar mehr Artikel an ihm testen.

* * *

Missmutig starrte Draco in den Spiegel, er hatte die ganze Nacht jeden Haarstylingszauber ausprobiert, den er kannte und das waren bei Gott nicht wenige. Aber die Haare blieben pink, was zum Teufel hatte man ihm für ein Giftzeug untergemischt? Er hatte es bisher sorgfältig vermieden, an anderer Stelle nachzusehen, ob auch dort seine Haarfarbe verändert worden war, doch so langsam verlangten seine natürlichen Bedürfnisse nach Erleichterung. 

Uwe setzte sich auf seinen erhobenen Zauberstab. Er hatte diese verdammten Schmetterlinge mit allen Mitteln versucht loszuwerden. Er hatte sogar versucht sie mit einem Buch an der Wand zu zerquetschen, wenn sie sich dort niederließen. Aber immer, wenn er sein Mordinstrument hochhob, flatterten die Biester davon, als sei nichts gewesen.

Eine ganze Nacht nur in der Gesellschaft von Schmetterlingen und pinken Haaren, die einer sensiblen Natur wahrscheinlich das Augenlicht nehmen würden, hatten scheinbar dafür gesorgt, dass er verrückt geworden war. Zumindest hatte er irgendwann begonnen den Flatterviechern Namen zu geben. Es waren fünf Stück, den blauen mit den braunen Streifen, der noch immer auf seinem Zauberstab saß hatte er Uwe getauft. Ein zitronengelber, der äußerst aufgeregt durch die Gegend flatterte, trug nun den Namen Richie, ein schwarzer mit roten und weißen Punkten hörte nun mehr oder minder auf den Namen Rudi. Ein dunkelroter mit großen Augen auf den Flügeln hatte er den Namen Bert verpasst und ein orange-roter mit schwarzen Ränder, dessen Lieblingsplatz Dracos linkes Ohr war hieß seit dieser Nacht Fred.

Er beobachtete seine fliegenden Begleiter, die um ihre pinken Wiese flatterten.

Es war einfach eine Katastrophe. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihn aufrecht hielt war, dass seine Haare NICHT rot waren. Ansonsten hätte man ihn noch mit einem dieser Wiesel verwechseln können, die in Scharen hier herumliefen.

Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte er zwei von ihnen nach Sperrstunde erwischt und mit Genugtuung einen Haufen Punkte abgezogen. Zu seiner Verwunderung hatten beide Wiesel völlig identisch ausgesehen und er fragte sich, ob sie sich jetzt schon durch Klonung vermehrten. Das wäre sicherlich eine noch viel größere Katastrophe, als seine Frisur in Moment darstellte.

Und damit war er auch schon zurück beim Thema, bzw. so langsam dämmerte ihm, wer ihm diese Haarpracht angehext hatte. Sicherlich hatten sich diese geklonten Wiesel das als Rache ausgedacht. Zumindest brauchte er einen Sündenbock für sein katastrophales Schicksal. Er musste diese geklonten Wiesel finden und ihnen zeigen, was es bedeutete einen Malfoy zu verärgern. Schließlich waren sie gerade dabei erfolgreich seinen Ruf zu ruinieren.

Er schnappte sich das Cappie, das er sich von irgendwem geliehen hatte und versuchte die widerspenstige Katastrophe darunter zu verbergen. Richie tänzelte noch aufgeregter durch die Luft und Bert klammerte sich verärgert an eine Strähne fest, die sich nicht hatte gefangen nehmen lassen wollte. Fred dagegen schien sich einen neuen Lieblingsplatz suchen zu wollen und setzte sich mitten auf Dracos Nase. Mit einem Knurren verscheuchte er den Störenfried, wandte sich um und stürzte sich beinahe todesmutig in den Tag.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste und schon kurz nachdem er auch nur einen Fuß nach draußen gesetzt hatte war er das Gespött der Schule. Zeitweise hatte er doch tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich die Haare einfach abzuschneiden und dieser Farce ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber was war ein Malfoy ohne lange blonde Haare?? Sein Vater würde ihm sicherlich den Kopf abreißen. Aber blond waren sie ja sowieso nicht mehr.

Und zu allem Überfluss gab es auch noch Kartoffelbrei zu Mittag! Wie sehr er Kartoffelbrei hasste! Der Tag war definitiv gelaufen!

Er begann sich die restlichen Speisen auf seinen Teller zu häufen, Rudi saß auf dem Rand seines Glases und schien dort von dem Kürbissaft zu trinken.

Alle anderen Slytherins hatten es aufgegeben ihn an dem heutigen Tag anzusprechen, was letztendlich auch nur gesund für sie war. So hatte er zumindest seine Ruhe.

Plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Lehrertisch gelenkt. Die alte McGonogall und der lumpige Lupin (1) schienen einen Streit zu haben und das in einer Lautstärke, die selbst eine 150jährige Oma mit Ohropax in den Ohren hätte verstehen können.

„Er gehört mir!" , kreischte die McGonogall gerade und erhob sich drohend „Wir unterrichten schon viel länger gemeinsam hier an der Schule!"

Lupin zerrte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Stofffetzen, den er sein Umhang nannte und fuchtelte damit wild in Richtung McGonogall. „Das ist mir so was von egal!", brüllte er „Ich bin mit ihm schon hier zusammen zur Schule gegangen."

Just in diesem Moment meinte Dumbledore plötzlich einem neuen Hobby zu frönen und joggte mit wehendem Bart quer durch die Halle.

In diesem Moment ahnte Draco, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Er wandte sich Blaise zu, der rechts neben ihm saß.

„Was zum Teufel ist verdammt noch mal heute hier los?"

Doch der dunkelhaarige Slytherin hatte seinen Blick starr irgendwo in Richtung Gryffindortisch gerichtet und schaufelte unentwegt diese Pampe, die man auch Kartoffelbrei nannte in sich hinein.

„Lasch mich oß in uhe, ab keine Scheit." (2)

Draco runzelte die Stirn, es war doch sonst nicht Blaise' Art seine Tischmanieren zu vergessen. Und überhaupt, was gab es interessanteres am Gryffindortisch, wenn er mit ihm reden wollte?

„Draci-Schätzchen!!" hörte er eine Stimme von der anderen Seite, die er als Pansys identifizierte. An seinem Ohr kitzelte etwas und er hatte kurzzeitig die panische Befürchtung, dass dieses Weib ihm so nahe gekommen war, doch erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es sich nur um Fred handelte.

Doch zu früh gefreut, mit Schwung setzte sich das Mädchen auf seinen Schoß.

„Soll ich dich füttern, sag fein ‚Aaaah'", flötete sie und Draco beschloss, dass heute alle durchdrehten.

Das ging so nicht weiter! Mit einer einzigen Bewegung stand er auf und beförderte Pansy, mitsamt dem Muffin, mit dem sie gerade seinen Mund attackiert hatte, auf den Boden. Wütend flatterten alle seine Schmetterlinge in der Luft herum.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Draco, wie Snape die Halle durch die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch verschwand.Zumindest sein Hauslehrer schien noch bei Verstand zu sein und Draco beschloss ihn zu fragen, was zum Teufel heute los war.

Er verließ die große Halle und eilte die Gänge Richtung Kerker entlang. Seine Vermutung, dass heute irgendwas mit dem Essen wohl nicht gestimmt hatte wurde in aller Traurigkeit bestätigt, denn zu seiner Beunruhigung begegnete er auf dem Weg Dumbledore, der in einer Ecke vor dem Gemälde von Graf Ferdinand dem XIII stand und seinen Körper an eben diesem rieb.

Draco hatte die panische Befürchtung, dass dieses Bild sich wohl für immer in sein Gedächtnis brennen würde, selbst wenn er einen noch so starken Gedächtnis-lösch-Zauber auf sich selbst anwendete.

Darüber erleichtert, dass keine weiteren seltsamen Ereignisse geschahen erreichte Draco das Büro seines Hauslehrers. Nach schnellen Klopfen öffnete Draco die Tür, Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber des Zaubertranklehrers nieder.

„Haben sie eine Ahnung, was heute los ist? Alle drehen durch."

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, mir ist nichts außer gewöhnliches aufgefallen."

Einen Moment war Draco sprachlos. Wie konnte ihm nichts aufgefallen sein?

„McGonogall und Lupin, die sich streiten? Dumbledore, der quer durch den Raum joggt? ..." Draco brach ab, als Snape plötzlich aufstand und sich zu ihm hinüberbeugte. Sein Professor zog dabei eine seltsame Grimasse. Irgendwie dämmerte es ihm, dass es keine gute Idee war hier herunter zu kommen.

„Habe ich ihnen schon gesagt, Mr. Malfoy, dass ihnen ihre neue Frisur wirklich ausgezeichnet steht!" Jetzt erahnte Draco, dass die Grimasse keine Grimasse war, sondern Snapes Version eines Lächelns sein sollte. Damit sollte er wirklich mal Kinder erschrecken gehen.

Snape war nun so nahe heran , dass seine fettigen Haare nach vorne fielen und beinahe Dracos Gesicht berührten. Die Schmetterlinge ergriffen panisch die Flucht. „Oder darf ich Draco zu ihnen sagen?"

Draco entschied, dass es besser war, dem Beispiel seiner fliegenden Begleitern zu folgen.

„Entschuldigen sie Professor, ich muss jetzt los!"

Hastig schob er den Stuhl zurück und floh aus dem Büro seines ehemaligen Lieblingslehrers. Doch kaum hatte er einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und der Tür gebracht, flog eben diese wieder auf. Snape folgte ihm! Scheiße bleib doch in deinem Kabuff!

Er hastete die Gänge entlang, rannte fast zwei Personen um, die er im vorbeigehen als Blaise und diese Niete Longbottom identifizierte. Zu seinem Schock knutschten diese wild miteinander. Schon wieder ein Bild, was er niemals wieder vergessen können würde.

„Aber bleib doch hier, Draco!!" ,brüllte Snape hinter ihm und ließ ihm somit keine Zeit genauer über eingebrannte Bilder nachzudenken.

Heute waren wirklich alle verrückt. Er bog rechts ab, und schlitterte in eine Nische, wo er hoffte, dass Snape ihn nicht fand.

Autsch! Mit voller wucht lief er in einen anderen Körper hinein.

Kurz hielt er inne, um neuen Atem zu schöpfen und musterte dann die Person, die sich scheinbar ebenfalls hier unten versteckte.

Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag.

„Rote Haare, abgetragene, alte Klamotten...ein Wiesel."

Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Rothaarigen wurde nur noch breiter, als es ohnehin schon war.

„Die teuersten Designerklamotten, gegelte, blonde Haare... ein Malfoy...ach, ne, die blonden Haare sind dir wohl abhanden gekommen." Ein Lachen folgte.

„Sssshht!!" machte Draco, wenn er Pech hatte verriet ihn dieser Tölpel noch, aber zu seinem Glück wurde das Wiesel wirklich still.

Nun, scheinbar konnte man sie doch nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren, der Sidekick von Potter wäre schon bei der ersten Bemerkung vor Wut an die Luft gegangen. Nun, er sollte sie vielleicht nummerieren. Ja, das war keine schlechte Idee. Da gab es einmal die Wieselette, die in die Kammer des Schreckens verschleppt worden war und dort auch besser geblieben wäre, Nummer 1. Der Sidekick von Potter war halt nun Wiesel Nummer 2. Dann gabs da noch diesen Besserwisser, Wiesel Nummer 3, aber den hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, vielleicht hatte er Glück und der Riesenkrake hatte ihn gefressen? Und die Klone, die er willkürlich Wiesel 4a und 4b nannte. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war dies hier wohl 4a.

Snape kam den Gang entlang gepoltert und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Noch immer rief er Dracos Namen, Wiesel 4a fing an leise zu kichern. Draco rollte mit den Augen, ja, das war alles sehr lustig, sein Zaubertranklehrer fand plötzlich gefallen an seiner Frisur und jagte ihn durch halb Hogwarts.

„Sei endlich still!" zischte er. Er musste nur schnell warten bis Snape vorbei war, dann konnte er hier raus, weg von dem Wiesel Nummer 4a.

‚Oh, come and dance with me my baby...' Musik erschall von irgendwoher her und erfüllte den gesamten Gang.

Was war jetzt wieder los? Draco starrte in den Gang hinaus.

Und dann wären ihm beinahe die Augen ausgefallen. Dumbledore kam von der anderen Seite des Ganges, hatte eine rote Rose zwischen den Zähnen geklemmt, schnappte sich Snape und fing an mit ihm Tango zu tanzen.

Das Wiesel lachte sich neben ihm halb scheckig, die Schmetterlinge flogen nun scheinbar ziemlich glücklich nicht nur um seinen sondern auch um den Kopf des Wiesels und das gefiel Draco gar nicht. Er schnaubte abwertend.

„Das Zeug ist unglaublich, wir müssen mehr davon herstellen!" kam zwischen zwei Japsern hervor. Draco war alles andere als zum lachen zumute. Doch als er den Sinn dessen, was 4a gesagt hatte erkannte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Ihr seid für dieses Chaos verantwortlich?!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Das Wiesel hörte auf zu lachen, sein Gesichtsausdruck war zunächst undeutbar und wechselte dann in Entsetzen. Es hatte schneller begriffen, als er gedacht hatte. Dies war die Möglichkeit den elenden Gryffindors einen Haufen Punkte abzuziehen und sie auch noch zu verpfeifen.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und das Wiesel begann etwas nervös von einen auf den anderen Fuß zu wechseln. Dumbledore und Snape drehten noch immer gemeinsam ihre Runden auf dem Gang.

„Ich schlag dir einen Deal vor!"

Eine von Dracos Augenbrauen schoss in die Höhe. „Ein Deal? Und wie soll der aussehen?"

„Du verrätst mich nicht und ich geb dir das Gegenmittel dafür." Das Wiesel deutete auf die pinke Haarpracht Dracos.

Nun, das war verführerisch. Das Wiesel kramte in einer seiner Umhangtaschen und förderte ein Bonbon in rot-glitzerndem Papier hervor. Draco beäugte misstrauisch die kleine Kugel.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

Das Wiesel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, ich muss es wissen, oder?"

Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Draco das Bonbon an sich. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Verraten konnte er das Wiesel trotzdem noch.

* * *

Heute war ein wirklich erfolgreicher Tag. George und er hatten in den letztens Sommerferien etwas in der Nocturngasse gestöbert und von einem reisenden Händler, der sein Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verbarg eine Wurzel erhalten, die angeblich aphrodisierende Wirkung hatte. 

Sie hatten die Wurzel nach einigen Versuchen mit einem Liebestrank kombiniert und das ganze in einem Elixier verarbeitet. Danach war es ein leichtes gewesen die Hauselfen zu überreden es in den Kartoffelbrei zu geben. Es war das erste mal, dass sie eines ihrer Produkte in dieser Größenordnung testeten und es war ein voller Erfolg. In Hogwarts war der Teufel los, selbst die Lehrer hatte sich aufeinander gestürzt.

Zu aller Überraschung hatte Angelina sich direkt George geschnappt. Dem schien das auch alles andere als unangenehm gewesen zu sein.

Da George also gerade beschäftigt war, hatten Fred und Lee, der natürlich auch mit von der Partie war, beschlossen das ganze Experiment ein wenig im Auge zu behalten bis sich wieder ein Normalzustand einstellte. Sie hatten noch Probleme mit der Konzentration und mussten ein wenig darauf achten, dass nichts aus den Fugen geriet.

So hatte es Fred irgendwann in diese Nische im Kerker verschlagen. Sie hatte den Vorteil, dass man sie nicht von außen sah, kannte man sie nicht, aber man hatte ein sehr guten Blick auf die Geschehnisse draußen auf dem Gang.

Und das Schicksal schien es gut mit ihm zu meinen, denn ein ganz besonderer Fang kam zu ihm in die Nische gehastet.

Der kleine Blondie hatte richtig zum anbeißen ausgesehen, als er nach Luft schnappend mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu ihm aufgeblickt hatte und Fred hatte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen kaum verkneifen können.

Er wusste nicht, ob er froh sein sollte oder nicht, als er in den nächsten Augenblicken bemerkte, dass der Slytherin wohl nichts von dem Elixier abbekommen hatte.

Fred hatte kurzzeitig die feinen Gesichtszüge des ehemaligen Blonden studiert, die konzentriert waren, während der Blick hinaus auf den Gang gerichtet war.

Und dann kam auch der Grund für Blondies Flucht den Gang entlang: Snape, lautstark gröhlend, was äußerst unnatürlich wirkte, wenn man ihn sonst nur leise zischend kannte.

Kurzzeitig hatte Fred beinahe Schuldgefühle, musste sich denn ausgerechnet der hässliche, alte, vergrämte Zaubertranklehrer den Malfoyspross aussuchen? Der sollte sich gefälligst jemanden in seiner Liga suchen.

Und wie aufs Stichwort kam Dumbledore des Weges und begann mit Snape einen Tango zu tanzen. Er und George sollten vielleicht an einer Karriere alla Trelawney als zweites Standbein denken.

Fred konnte nicht mehr. Er lachte laut los, auch wenn Blondie ihm einige Male zugezischt hatte, dass er still sein sollte, damit er nicht entdeckt wurde, was Fred durchaus verstehen konnte. Aber Dumbledore und Snape dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich gemeinsam zur Musik bewegten, war einfach zu viel.

Dieses Elixier mussten sie in Massen herstellen!

„Ihr seid für das Chaos verantwortlich?!"

Was nen Schnellmerker! Fred widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem kleinen Blondie, der war sowieso gerade interessanter, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert, war jetzt eindeutig hämisch.

Nach einigen Sekunden wurde Fred klar, was der Kleine vorhatte, er wollte ihn verpfeifen. Na, als ob er das könnte! Aber da kam ihm doch eine Idee. Er machte ein bestürztes Gesicht und hatte alle Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, stattdessen begann er von einem auf das andere Bein zu wechseln.

Sein schauspielerisches Talent schien auszureichen, denn das Grinsen auf Blondies Gesicht wurde noch breiter.

Zeit um seinen gerade geschmiedeten Plan umzusetzen. „Ich schlage dir einen Deal vor!"

Er konnte sehen, wie es hinter den grauen Augen arbeitete und die Augenbrauen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen.

„Du verrätst mich nicht und ich geb dir das Gegenmittel dafür." Fred zeigte auf die pinke Haarpracht für die es kein wirkliches Gegenmittel gab, sie verschwand von allein.

Der Rothaarige suchte eines der Hasi-Bonbons heraus und hielt es Blondie vor die Nase.

„Und das soll ich Dir glauben?"

Na und ob du mir das glaubst! Er zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, ich muss es wissen, oder?"

Noch immer misstrauisch nahm der Slytherin das Bonbon.

Los iss es gleich! Blondie tat ihm den Gefallen, Fred beobachtete ihn genau dabei, wie er das Bonbon auf seine Zunge legte. Die Wirkung setzte einige Sekunden später ein.

Seine Ohren verformten sich, zogen sich in die Länge, durch die Haare hindurch und hatten nun die Form von denen eines Kaninchens.

„Und? Wirkt es?" ,fragte das Bunny und sah ihn an, wobei seine Ohren aufgeregt wackelten.

„Die Wirkung braucht etwas bis sie einsetzt." Fred musste nun schon wieder das lachen unterdrücken.

„Und deshalb starrst du mich auch die ganze Zeit an, wie das 8.Weltwunder." Der Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherins wurde wieder misstrauisch.

„Ich möchte mir nur diesen Anblick einprägen, bevor es zu spät ist!"

Wütende Funken sprühten aus den grauen Augen. Dann drehte sich der pinkhaarige, hasenohrige und von Schmetterlingen begleitete Slytherin um und verließ die Nische, denn Dumbledore und Snape hatten ihren Tanz woanders fortgesetzt.

Und Fred beschloss, dass er seinem kleinen Bunny als nächstes noch das passende Kostüm anhexen sollte.

* * *

Draco ging mit eisernen Schritten den Gang entlang. Die Blicke von diesem Wiesel Nummer 4a hatten ihm nicht gefallen. Er hatte das blöde Gefühl, dass dieser Blutsverräterabkömmling ihn nicht ganz ernst genommen hatte und wenn er etwas hasste, dann war es nicht ernst genommen zu werden. 

Nach diesem vermasselten Tag, war er verdammt wütend. Ein Erstklässler kicherte, als er an Draco vorbei ging.

„Was?", herrschte er ihn an, der Erstklässler verstummte und zuckte zurück. Aber seine pinken Haare waren doch mittlerweile nen alter Hut.

Als jedoch die nächste Gruppe von Ravenclaw-Mädchen, die an ihm vorbeigingen ebenfalls anfingen zu lachen wurde ihm doch etwas seltsam.

Mit ungutem Gefühl machte er sich auf den Weg ins Jungenklo. Er ging zu den Waschbecken über denen die Spiegel hangen.

Ein Blick genügte, um ihm zu zeigen, was die Mädchen so sehr erheitert hatte. Seine Haare waren noch immer pink und auch die Schmetterling tanzten wie gehabt um ihn herum. Jetzt guckten allerdings noch zwei strahlend-weiße Hasenohren aus den pinken Haaren hervor.

Fred saß auf einen von ihnen und schien den gewachsenen Platz zu genießen und im nächsten Augenblick wurde Draco schwarz vor Augen.

Als Draco erwachte, schwirrten die Erinnerungsfetzen von einem der seltsamsten Träume, die er wohl jemals gehabt hatte in seinem Kopf. Er war, nur in einem Bunny-Kostüm, das mehr zeigte, als es verdeckte, gekleidet, über eine pinke Wiese gehüpft, bis Snape aufgetaucht war und ihn gejagt hatte. Zu seinem Glück war eine riesiege Version von Fred aufgetaucht, auf dessen Rücken sich Draco setzte und der ihn mit seinen riesigen Flügeln fortgetragen hatte, bis er sich weit oben im Himmel umgeben von vielen weißen Wattewölkchen wiedergefunden hatte.

An seinem Ohr kitzelte etwas und Draco wollte Fred mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Hand verscheuchen, doch da fiel ihm ein, weswegen er überhaupt umgefallen war. Er befühlte seine Ohren und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass sie wieder ihre normale Größe hatten.

Er öffnete die Augen und fand sich im Krankenflügel wieder. Er besah sich sein Spiegelbild in einem der Fenster, die Hasenohren waren, wie er schon festgestellt hatte, verschwunden, ebenso die pinken Haare, die jetzt wieder blond und glatt waren, wie sie sein sollten. Auch die Schmetterlinge tanzten nicht mehr um seinen Kopf, was er sogar kurz bedauerte, aber letztendlich waren die Viecher doch nur nervig gewesen.

Madame Pomfrey wuselte in den Raum. „Sie sind ja auch wieder wach, Mr. Malfoy, dann können sie jetzt auch gehen."

Die alte Schreckschraube hatte ihn noch nie gemocht. Grummelnd stand er auf und machte sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub.

Wegen der seltsamen Vorfälle den ganzen Tag war der Nachmittagsunterricht wohl ausgefallen, ebenso war das Abendessen vorbei und Draco machte sich direkt auf den Weg in die Slytherin Schlafräume, er hatte definitiv genug von diesem Tag.

* * *

Kurzzeitig hatte Fred beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Er war seinem Bunny gefolgt und hatte mitgekriegt, wie er letztendlich auf dem Klo umgekippt war. Vielleicht war es etwas viel gewesen ihm erst die neue Frisur zu verpassen, dann Snape auf ihn zu hetzen, wenn auch indirekt und ihm dann noch die Hasenohren wachsen zu lassen. Vielleicht hatten sich der Zauber für die pinken Haare und das Hasibonbon auch nicht vertragen. 

Fred war sich nicht sicher, als er Draco hatte umfallen sehen hatte er gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Zauber sprechen können um den Aufprall abzufangen. Er hatte den Slytherin danach sicherheitshalber auf die Krankenstation gebracht.

Nun saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum und ging die Zutaten beider Artikel durch, sollten sie sich wirklich nicht vertragen, mussten er und George sie vorerst vom Bestellformular nehmen und die Zusammensetzung ändern.

George ließ sich auf den Stuhl nehmen ihn fallen. „Was tust du?"

Fred sah auf, reichte seinem Bruder die Listen. „Siehst du hier irgendwelche Zutaten, die sich nicht vertragen könnten."

Stirnrunzelnd ging auch er die Listen durch. „Nein, da sollte es zu keinen unvorhergesehenen Nebenwirkungen kommen. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich hab Blondie noch eines der Hasibonbons verabreicht und er ist kurze Zeit später umgekippt."

George grinste. „Wie haste das denn angestellt, das hat er doch bestimmt nicht freiwillig gemacht."

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, es wäre das Gegenmittel." Auch Fred grinste jetzt.

„Und das hat er dir abgekauft? Vielleicht ist der Gute auch nur etwas Zart beseitet?"

Fred wollte ebenso locker mit der ganzen Sache umgehen, aber irgendwie misslang ihm das.

George musterte ihn einen kleinen Augenblick. „Du machst Dir aber ganz schöne Sorgen um den kleinen." Fred nickte kaum merklich.

„Du stehst auf ihn!"

Fred wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gekippt. Entgeistert sah er sein nun lachendes Ebenbild an.

Er sollte sich in das Bunny verguckt haben? Warum sollte er das tun? Das war absurd und gerade deswegen gar nicht so abwegig.

Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte musste er zugeben, dass er das Bunny ziemlich gern mochte.

Es war logisch gewesen, dass George es eher bemerkte wie er selbst. Schließlich wusste George immer, was er dachte.

„Ja, total!" Fred fiel in das Lachen seines Bruders ein.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm ein bisschen Liebestrank unterjubeln!"

„Untersteh Dich!"

* * *

tbc 

(1)Man beachte diese Alliteration!

(2)Übersetzung: Lass mich bloß in Ruhe! Hab keine Zeit!

* * *

Wenn ihr hier angekommen seid, heißt das, ihr habt die Geschichte trotz des außergewöhnlichen Pairings gelesen +froi+ und jetzt möcht ich auch wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat, also hinterlasst mir doch ein Kommi, freu mich riesig darüber! 

Das nächste Kapitel gibt es dann in ein bis zwei Wochen!

Ich wünsche euch allen noch schöne Rest-Weihnachten!


	2. Chapter 2

Frohes neues Jahr 2007 an alle Leser!  
Ich hoffe doch ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen? Ich scheinbar nicht, ich hab mir nämlich so ne doofe Erkältung zugezogen und schnumpf und hust mir heute nen Wolf. Mein Pech ist euer Glück (+lach+, falls man das so nennen kann). Da ich dazu verdammt bin zu Haus zu bleiben und gerade an nichts richtig Lust hab gibts nämlich jetzt das 2. Kapitel von "Am Tag des roten Schmetterlings". Viel Spaß damit!

Vielen lieben Dank an Dariana für das Review. +knuddel+

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Draco saß beim Mittagessen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht zu überlegen, wie er den geklonten Wieseln, aber vor allem 4a, eine Abreibung verpassen konnte.

Er konnte sie noch immer verraten, aber er hatte keine Beweise, nur seine eigene Aussage und selbst die war recht wackelig, wenn man bedachte, dass er nichts wirklich gesehen hatte.

Grummelnd sah er zum Gryffindortisch, wo 4a und 4b gerade ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten. Kurz sah einer von beiden direkt in seine Richtung und fixierte ihn. Draco starrte zurück in die braunen Augen bis sich der Wiesel-Klon wieder umwandte.

Er musste wohl oder übel mehr über diese Wiesel herausfinden, wenn er vorhatte ihnen etwas auszuwischen.

Wenn es um Informationen ging war Pansy wohl die beste Adresse. Sie wusste über den ganzen Tratsch und Klatsch Hogwarts bescheid.

Er befahl Goyle mit ihr den Platz zu tauschen, wenn sie ihm weiterhalf, war er auch bereit ihr ihr Benehmen vom Tag zuvor zu verzeihen.

„Also was willst du?" Pansy war scheinbar nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen nachdem er sie auf den Fußboden befördert hatte, selbst Schuld.

„Was weißt du über die Wiesel-Klone?" ,er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Gryffindortisch.

„Du meinst die Zwillinge? Warum willst du das wissen?"

Zwillinge! Nun, das war plausibler als seine Klon-Theorie. „Ich habe eine Rechnung mit ihnen offen."

Pansy lachte ihr schrilles Lachen. „Du hast keine Chance gegen sie, vergiss es!"

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein." Was erlaubte sich dieses Weib eigentlich?

„Wenn du meinst, viel weiß ich sowieso nicht, sie heißen Fred und George mit Vornamen, keiner kann sie auseinanderhalten. Sie sind für fast alle Streiche hier in Hogwarts verantwortlich, jeder weiß das, aber keiner kann es ihnen beweisen, deshalb kommen sie meistens glimpflich davon."

Fred? Was für ein blöder Zufall, aber der Rest war doch schon mal etwas.

„Soweit ich weiß verkaufen sie sogar schon ihre Scherzartikel hier unter den Schülern, es gibt angeblich eine Art Formular, ich hab es aber noch nie gesehen, Schüler aus Slytherin kommen nur selten an eines heran. ", Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war auch schon alles, was ich weiß!"

Diese Sache mit den Scherzartikeln war doch sehr interessant. Das war doch alles andere als legal und verstieß gegen eine ganze Menge Schulregeln, er brauchte nur eines dieser Formulare in die Finger bekommen.

„Besorg mir eines dieser Formulare!" Wieder lachte Pansy auf, dieses Weib wurde wirklich langsam aufmüpfig.

„Das werde ich sicherlich nicht, frag doch Blaise, der hat die besseren Connections nach Gryffindor." Und mit diesen Worten stand sie vom Tisch auf.

„Ach Draco, ich erwarte bei Gelegenheit eine Gegenleistung für die Informationen!"

Na, darauf konnte sie lange warten, schließlich wusste er was er wissen wollte. Stattdessen nickte er jedoch, mit den Gedanken schon weiter und bekam nur aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Pansy die große Halle verließ.

Warum hatte Blaise Verbindungen nach Gryffindor? Was hatte er mit diesen von allen hochgejubelten Verrätern zu schaffen und wenn es stimmte, wie bekam er Blaise dazu ihm zu helfen? Der hatte noch nie einfach gemacht, was er wollte, das war der Grund, warum sie nicht näher miteinander befreundet waren.

Aber er war optimistisch, irgendetwas würde ihm schon einfallen. Blaise war allerdings nicht zum Essen erschienen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie als nächstes Zaubertränke, er würde nicht wagen auch dort zu fehlen. Somit bedeutete er Crabbe und Goyle mitzukommen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Noch nicht viele Schüler warteten vor dem Klassenzimmer. Draco hielt Ausschau nach Blaise und fand ihn auch, aber nicht so, wie er das gedacht hatte. Der stand doch tatsächlich in einer Ecke und fummelte an Longbottom herum.

Scheinbar hatte diese Droge bei Blaise bleibende Schäden hinterlassen. Es konnte keine andere Erklärung für diese Zuwiderhandlung gegen alle Naturgesetze geben, dabei meinte Draco nicht, dass es sich bei Longbottom, zumindest um so was ähnliches, wie einen Jungen handelte, sondern, dass er ein Gryffindor war.

„Zabini!" Angesprochener drehte sich zu ihm und verdrehte die Augen.

„Was willst du Draco?"

„Nur kurz mit dir reden." Gab Draco mit dem zuckersüßesten Ton zurück, den er konnte. Longbottom sah trotzdem so ängstlich aus, als würde er gerade versuchen eine Animagusform als Maus anzunehmen.

Blaise folgte ihm zwar widerwillig aber dennoch etwas von den Gryffindors weg.

„Du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun, Blaise!"

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin zog eine Braue nach oben. „Ach? Und das wäre?"

„Nun, ich dachte du könntest mir, jetzt wo du mit den Gryffindors ein bisschen mehr Kontakt hast," Draco hatte Probleme den etwas angewiderten Tonfall aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, wenn er daran dachte, wie dieser Kontakt wohl aussah, „vielleicht eines der Bestellformulare der Weasley Zwillinge besorgen."

„Warum sollte ich das wohl tun? Ich glaube nicht, dass es Neville besonders gefallen wird, seine Freunde zu verraten und du wirst wohl kaum etwas Gutes damit im Sinn haben."

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, was Du mit Longbottom vorhast. Es ist wohl nicht ganz normal, dass ein Slytherin mit einem Gryffindor zusammen ist." Das war doch alles nicht mehr wahr, zuerst wurde dieses Weib aufmüpfig und jetzt zickte Zabini auch noch rum.

„Auch, wenn es deine Vorstellungskraft übertrifft, aber ich mag ihn. Es ist einfach richtig so."

Nun, wenn Zabini das selbst glauben wollte. „Ich schlag Dir nen Deal vor, du besorgst mir das Formular und ich werde deine neue Errungenschaft in Zukunft zufrieden lassen."

Blaise allerdings schnaubte nur. „Du hackst doch sowieso meist auf Potter herum, da hätte Neville doch nichts von."

Warum wollten eigentlich immer alle eine Gegenleistung? Vielleicht hatten die anderen Häuser doch den einen oder anderen Vorteil. „Also gut, ich werd bei Snape ein gutes Wort für den Tölpel einlegen, damit er vielleicht ein wenig sanfter zu ihm ist."

„Und warum glaubst du, dass Snape auf dich hören würde?"

„Glaub mir, er würde." Seit gestern war sich Draco dessen sicher, er brauchte nur richtig zu fragen.

Blaise Augenbrauen zogen sich skeptisch zusammen. „Also gut, ich werd dir dieses Formular besorgen. Aber ich warne Dich, falls sich Snapes Verhalten nicht ändern sollte, wird das Folgen haben."

Na, das war ein Tag, Blaise drohte ihm! Als ob er das könnte. Aber Draco nickte nur kurz und bedeutete dem anderen Slytherin damit, dass ihre Unterhaltung beendet war, denn Snape kam mit aufbauschenden Roben den Gang entlang.

Zu Dracos Überraschung besorgte Blaise das Formular schneller als er es gedacht hatte. Schon zwei Tage später suchte ihn der schwarzhaarige Slytherin im Gemeinschaftsraum auf.

Er wühlte kurz in seinen Roben und zog ein Pergament daraus hervor. „Hier ist also das Bestellformular, dass Du wolltest."

Draco wollte nach dem Papier greifen, doch Blaise zog es im letzten Moment weg. Ärgerlich verengte Draco seine Augen zu schlitzen.

„Was soll das, Zabini? Nun gib schon her!"

Aber Blaise sah ihn etwas widerwillig an. „Du gehst zu Snape, noch vor der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde, ich will Neville nicht umsonst angelogen haben."

„Wie edel von dir!" ,Draco lachte spöttisch. „Ich werd ihm gleich morgen einen Besuch abstatten, ich hoffe du bist zufrieden und dein kleiner Freund wird dir deine Lüge schon verzeihen."

Endlich übergab ihm Blaise das Pergament und Draco konnte seine Freude kaum noch verbergen. Doch kaum, dass seine Finger das Formular berührten, begann es ausgehend von seinen Fingerspitzen in Staub zu zerfallen. Ungläubig starrte Draco auf den kleinen Haufen von zerbröselten, grauen Staub, der als einziger übrig blieb.

„Was soll das, Zabini? Du hast mich reingelegt!" meckerte er den Schwarzhaarigen an. Der ebenfalls ziemlich verduzt auf die Überreste blickte. Doch jetzt verengten sich seine ohnehin schon schmalen Augen wütend.

„Was hätte ich davon? Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum es zerfallen ist, aber es ist mir auch völlig egal! Ich hab es dir besorgt, also habe ich meinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten."

„Na, toll!" das war ja prima gelaufen, aber Streit brachte ihn hier nicht weiter. „Also gut, ich geh trotzdem zu Snape und du versuchst noch eins von diesen Dingern zu bekommen."

Blaise sah alles andere als begeistert aus, nickte aber dann. „Okay, aber ich versprech dir nichts."

Wütend zauberte Draco die Überreste weg. Irgendwer hatte das blöde Ding verzaubert und zwar speziell auf ihn. Also musste er oder sie gewusst haben, dass er es bekam. Blaise war aber der einzigste. Draco grummelte, denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte recht, er hätte davon nichts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred suchte George schon eine ganze Weile und das war selten, denn er wusste eigentlich immer, wo sein Ebenbild steckte, denn meistens da, wo er auch war.

Er ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Angelina war dort, was noch seltsamer war. Wäre George mit ihr unterwegs, dann hatte er zumindest eine Erklärung für sein verschwinden.

Gerade schwang das Portrait zur Seite und Lees Dreadlocks schoben sich als erstes in den Raum, allerdings ohne George. Jedoch konnte Lee ihm vielleicht sagen, wo sein Bruder war, aber der kleinere Gryffindor kam ihm zuvor.

„Fred, gut, dass ich dich finde." Er fasste ihn gleich am Arm und zog ihn zurück zum Portrait. „George will mit dir reden."

„Worum geht's denn? Warum kann er mich nicht selbst holen?"

Lee ging voraus eine der Treppen hinab. „Er will dir etwas zeigen, er konnte da gerade nicht weg."

Vielleicht hatte er eine neue Idee für einen Streich gehabt? Aber eigentlich besprachen sie so was immer vorher, bevor sie es testeten. War ja schon etwas seltsam, aber er würde ja in ein paar Minuten wissen, was los war, so folgte er Lee einfach weiter und unterhielt sich mit ihm über andere Dinge.

Irgendwann, sie waren in Richtung Kerker gegangen, hielt Lee vor einem der nicht gebrauchten älteren Klassenzimmer an. Fred sah ihn fragend an. „Und nun?"

Lee lachte. „Na, da rein!" Er deutete auf die Tür.

Irgendwie kam ihm das ganze doch recht seltsam vor, Lee wollte nichts verraten, dass hatte er mittlerweile bemerkt. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als in den Raum zu gehen und nachzusehen.

Doch Lee hielt ihn nochmals auf. „Warte, du musst noch etwas nehmen." Lee suchte kurz in seinem Umhang und förderte eine Phiole hervor. „Hier, nimm etwas davon."

Fred nahm das kleine Fläschchen und öffnete es „Ich brauche nicht nachfragen, wozu es gut ist."

„Du wirst es spätestens, wenn du drin bist wissen." Lee nickte bestätigent.

Fred nahm einige Schlücke aus der Phiole, und verschloss den Rest wieder, um es nun in seinen Umhang verschwinden zu lassen.

Lee grinste ihn an und Fred öffnete die Tür, um den dahinterliegenden Raum zu betreten. Im nächsten Moment sah er in ein Meer von hunderter sich türmender Seifenblasen. Er versuchte sich umzusehen, aber er konnte kaum einen Meter weit sehen.

George musste ihre Super-Blubberblasen-Badeperlen benutzt haben. Kamen sie mit Wasser in Berührung so füllten sie den ganzen Raum mit riesigen Seifenblasen, die beinahe unzerplatzbar waren.

Aber das war noch nicht alles, zwischen den Blasen flirrten überall kleine Lichter umher. Es musste sich dabei um die glimmernd-glitzernden-glowworms handeln. Eine wirklich gute Idee, beide Dinge zu kombinieren, die Seifenblasen reflektierten das Licht schillernd in alle Richtungen, so, dass der Raum in sanft flimmerndes Licht getaucht war. Sie sollten es so in ihr Wunderhexe-Programm aufnehmen, die Mädels wären sicherlich begeistert.

Fred begann den Raum zu durchsuchen. Schob die Seifenblasen zur Seite, um sich den Weg frei zu machen. Mittlerweile wusste er auch, was in der Phiole gewesen war. Er konnte deutlich den Geruch des Betäubungsmittels erkennen, was sie öfter für ihre Produkte benutzten. In der Phiole war ein Gegenmittel gewesen, jedoch verstand er nicht, was George damit bezweckte.

Er stieß nach einiger Zeit an eine der Wände, wandte sich dann nach rechts, um weiterzusuchen. Wo zum Teufel steckte George? Er rief nach ihm, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten erkannte er eine schemenhafte Gestalt zwischen den Blasen. Na endlich hatte er seinen Zwillingsbruder gefunden und steuerte auf ihn zu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etwas genervt klopfte Draco an die Tür des Zaubertrankprofessors und wurde auch sogleich hereingebeten. Er ließ sich auf den schon bekannten Stuhl fallen. Snape korrigierte Aufsätze sah nur kurz auf. Die Hälfte auf dem Pergament war bereits rot angestrichen.

„Und was kann ich für sie tun, Mr. Malfoy?"

Also waren sie wohl doch wieder beim Nachnamen.

„Professor, ich habe da eine Bitte an Sie."

Nun ließ Snape doch von seiner Arbeit ab, sah Draco mit misstrauisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Und der wäre?"

„Nun," ,Draco rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin- und her, Snape wäre sicher nicht begeistert, aber diese Überlegung kam wohl reichlich spät. „Es käme mir recht gelegen, wenn sie Longbottom in den nächsten Stunden nicht ganz so fertig machen würden."

Der Zaubertrankprofessor zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich weiß nicht, was es dir nützen würde, ich möchte es auch gar nicht wissen, aber Longbottom ist von Natur aus unfähig, ich muss ihm für seine misslungenen Ergebnisse Punkte abziehen." Für den Hauslehrer war die Unterredung scheinbar zu Ende, er widmete sich wieder den Papieren.

Draco hätte ahnen müssen, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde. Innerlich gab sich der Slytherin einen Ruck. Er beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, so, dass sich ihre Gesichter näher kamen und säuselte: „Sie hätten dann einen Gefallen bei mir gut, Professor."

Er hoffte inständig, dass Snapes Verhalten einige Tage früher nicht nur auf diese Droge zurückzuführen war. Aber in seinen schwarzen Augen blitzte es auf und Draco fühlte Triumph in sich aufsteigen. Auch Snape beugte sich etwas weiter vor und Draco musste den Fluchtreflex unterdrücken.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Äh..." Ja, genau sehr sinnvoll und er wusste, dass er das nächstgesagte bitterböse bereuen könnte. „Ich könnte mir die Haare pink färben." Wenn Snape das wirklich verlangen würde musste er das tun und diesmal wäre es mehr als ein Streich, der wieder verschwinden würde, diesmal kam es der Apokalypse gleich. Was zum Teufel tat er hier?

Ein Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen - ja er wusste jetzt, dass es ein Lächeln war und keine Grimasse, obwohl sie noch immer der beste Horror wäre, man sollte die Scream-Filme neu drehen.

„Also gut, Mr. Malfoy, ich werde Longbottom eine Weile in Ruhe lassen. Mal sehen, was ich mit ihrem Versprechen anfange."

So schnell es ging verabschiedete sich Draco und ging aus dem kleinen Raum. Demnächst sollte er seine Pläne vielleicht vorher etwas besser durchdenken! Jetzt war er zwar Blaise nichts mehr schuldig, dafür allerdings Snape.

Hastig ging er die Gänge entlang, bog nach rechts ab, als der Fußboden unter seinen Füßen nachgab und er einen Moment später von einer schwarzen, klebrigen Flüssigkeit umgeben war.

Panisch hielt er sich am Rande des Loches fest in dem er sich befand. Wer war jetzt schon wieder hierfür verantwortlich?

Er versuchte aus seiner unfreiwilligen Badewanne herauszuklettern, doch seine Füße fanden keinen Widerstand, stießen überall ins Leere. Auch der Versuch, sich mit den Armen herauszuziehen schlug fehl, denn die Flüssigkeit wurde klebriger je weiter er seinen Oberkörper herausgezogen hatte und letztendlich fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft den immer stärker werdenden Widerstand zu überwinden.

Resigniert ließ er sich zurücksinken, wie erbärmlich musste er aussehen. In einem schwarzen Loch mitten im Gang, aus dem er ohne Hilfe nicht mehr herauskam, verdammt zu warten, dass irgendjemand vorbeikam und wenn er Pech hatte konnte das noch Stunden dauern, denn es war schon relativ spät und kaum Verkehr auf den Gängen.

Ein Lachen erklang hinter ihm. Draco versuchte sich umzudrehen. Doch er konnte die Person aus seinem Blickwinkel nicht sehen..

„Wer ist da." Zischte er in die Richtung, wo er die Person vermutete.

Er hörte Schritte.

„Kommst du etwa nicht mehr heraus, Blondie?"

Genau in diesem Moment trat eines der Klon-Wiesel in sein Blickfeld und lachte noch immer.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ihr dahintersteckt. Also, du hast deinen Spaß gehabt, hol mich hier heraus."

Doch das Wiesel schien gar nicht daran zu denken, umrundete stattdessen das Loch, was Draco seine Hilflosigkeit gerade nur noch mehr vor Augen führte.

„Wir haben gehört du hättest Interesse an unseren Bestellformularen gezeigt, aber du konntest sie nicht berühren, nicht wahr?"

Woher wusste das Wiesel das? Draco starrte ihn an. Dieses hier war diesmal das andere, falls nicht noch ein drittes irgendwo aus dem nächsten Busch gesprungen kam also Nummer 4b. Es hatte eine etwas andere Mimik, die Augen beim Lachen etwas mehr geschlossen und die Mundwinkel zogen sich anders.

„Niemand von der Liste kann das, eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

„Liste?" ,echote Draco.

"Ja, Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher, Lehrer und jeder andere vom Aufsichtspersonal ist darauf verzeichnet, also auch du. Aber du hättest es wirklich leichter haben können, du bist das Lieblingsbunny meines Bruders. Du hättest sicher ein Formular bekommen, hättest du einfach gefragt." Das Wiesel beugte sich herunter.

„Weißt du was Wiesel mit Bunnys machen?" Was redete der denn da? Draco schüttelte automatisch den Kopf.

„Sie vernaschen sie!" 4b zischte den Satz direkt neben Dracos Ohr, so, dass er zu seinem Unmut zusammengezuckt war.

Das Wiesel lachte wieder. „Man, du kannst echt süß sein! Vielleicht möchte mein Bruder ja teilen." Er tat so, als müsste er schwer nachdenken. „Mmmmmh..., nein, ich glaube nicht."

Irgendwie hatten die ja schon verdammt einen an der Klatsche, er war sicherlich alles andere als süß, hauptsächlich war er nämlich Momentan mehr als wütend. „Wenn du jetzt fertig bist mit Selbstgesprächen, könntest du mir endlich aus diesem Loch helfen?"

4b grinste ihn nur frech an. „Nicht so schnell." Er setzte sich auf eine der Fensterbänke, die den Gang säumten. „Ich hab dich ja nicht umsonst hier in einem von unseren fluchtlos-Fluchlöchern. Ich hol dich daraus, aber dann kommst du mit mir mit und machst, was ich sage."

„Du kannst mich mal, du blödes Wiesel!"

Aber das so genannte blöde Wiesel zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern. „Na, dann wart halt bis jemand anderes vorbeikommt... morgen früh, oder Filch schaut heut Nacht noch mal vorbei." Er stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab.

Draco grummelte. Der würde jetzt wirklich einfach so abhauen. „Was zum Teufel willst du denn von mir?"

„Ohh, was ich will ist jetzt gerade gar nicht wichtig." Wieder lief das Wiesel um ihn herum. So langsam hatte Draco begriffen, dass es ihm scheinbar Spaß machte ihn wütend zu machen.

„Du weißt, was ich meine!"

Das Wiesel lachte wieder. „Also nichts weiter, du musst nur mit mir mitkommen und komm ja nicht auf die Idee abzuhauen, das wird nicht klappen."

Draco hatte gar keine andere Wahl als nachzugeben. Widerstrebend nickte er. „Solange du keine weiteren von euren Artikeln an mir testet."

Der Rothaarige schwang seinen Zauberstab. „Das hat aber jetzt lang genug gedauert." Draco spürte, wie das Loch von unten her zuwuchs und ihn immer höher schob bis der Gang wieder ganz normal wirkte und er auf allen Vieren auf genau diesem saß.

Er stand auf und klebrige Fäden zogen sich von seiner Kleidung zum Fußboden. „Toll! Du hast mir die Klamotten ruiniert, um die bezahlen zu können, musst du sicher über zehn Jahre lang dein Taschengeld sparen, Wiesel!"

„Es wäre nicht klug gegen die eigenen Erfindungen nicht das Gegenmittel zu kennen, nicht wahr, Blondie?" Nochmals sprach der Gryffindor einen Zauber, schwang den Zauberstab. Die schwarze Masse die an Draco herablief löste sich auf.

Grimmig richtete sich der Slytherin die Klamotten und folgte dem Wiesel daraufhin, das den Gang hinunter ging.

Stumm lief er hinter seinem Erpresser her, kurz erwägte er wirklich einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, aber er zweifelte nicht daran, dass das Wiesel für diesen Fall vorgesorgt hatte und so wollte er erst mal abwarten, was das alles sollte.

Ein paar Abbiegungen weiter trafen sie auf einen dunkelheutigen, widerlich gut gelaunten Gryffindor mit Dreadlocks.

„Is ja nicht wahr, du hast es ja wirklich geschafft ihn hierher zu bringen!" begrüßte er das Wiesel.

„Hast du da jemals dran gezweifelt?" ,der Rothaarige grinste.

„Könntet ihr euren Small Talk auf später verschieben und mir sagen was ich hier soll? Ich würd nämlich gern zurück in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, wo die Begegnungsrate mit Gryffindors wesentlich geringer ist als hier." ,mischte sich Draco ein, der diesen Tag wirklich langsam verfluchte.

„Charmant, wie immer!" ,meinte Dreadlocke.

„Na, wer es mag." ,meinte das Wiesel noch breiter grinsend, schob Draco zu der Tür eines der Klassenzimmer.

„Bäh! Fass mich nicht an, du Dreckswiesel!"

Aber der Rothaarige verdrehte nur die Augen „Gewöhn dich schon mal dran!" ,wandte sich wieder dem anderen Gryffindor zu. „Ist er schon drin?"

Dreadlocke nickte.

„Perfekt!" Das Wiesel öffnete die Tür und schubste Draco einfach in den dahinter liegenden Raum.

„Hey." Die Tür war schon zu gewesen, bevor er weiteres sagen konnte. Er sah sich um und er musste zugeben, was er sah, sah verdammt gut aus.

Überall waren riesige Seifenblasen, sie schimmerten in Regenbogenfarben und schienen von innen her zu leuchten. Er berührte eine von ihnen, sie zerplatzte nicht, wie er angenommen hatte, sondern floh einfach nur vor seiner Hand.

Vergessen war der Ärger, den er noch vor ein paar Minuten, es sah beinahe so aus, als sei er im Himmel umgeben von Schäfchen-Wolken. Er tat einige Schritte und gähnte, er sollte, wenn er hier gemacht hatte, was auch immer er hier sollte in den Schlafsaal gehen, er fühlte sich schläfrig.

Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Seifenblasen, die immer bunter schillerten, vielleicht sollte er eine von ihnen mitnehmen? Sie waren wirklich hübsch!

Dumpf hörte er irgendwo eine Stimme, die nur schwach an sein Gehör gelangte. Er machte einige Schritte weiter vorwärts, seine Beine fühlten sich schwer an.

Plötzlich gaben die Seifenblasen den Blick auf eine Person frei. Hey, da war ja wieder das Wiesel! Es sah überrascht aus. Warum? Es hatte ihn doch selbst hierher gebracht.

Nein, halt, dies hier war das andere Wiesel, mit dem er in der Nische festgesessen hatte, 4a also.

Es kam auf ihn zugewieselt und jetzt konnte Draco auch verstehen, was er sagte. „Was macht Du hier Bunny?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht... Da musst du schon das andere Wiesel fragen!"

Seine Gedanken gingen irgendwie schleppend, als ob sie zähflüssig wären. Plötzlich hielt ihn das Wiesel fest, er fragte sich warum.

„Was machst du da, Wiesel?"

Es lachte, aber Draco wurde nicht wütend, wie er es hätte sein sollen, es klang irgendwie ... nett. „Ich halt dich fest, ansonsten wärst du umgefallen und wenn du nichts dagegen hast nenn mich doch Fred statt Wiesel, ist ein wenig persönlicher."

Draco fühlte sich an seinen Traum erinnert in dem ihn Fred, also der andere Fred über die Wolken getragen hatte. Hier sah es beinahe genauso aus. Große schillernde Wolken.

Das Wiesel oder Nummer 4a, also Fred lachte schon wieder ...oder immer noch und aus irgendeinem Grund lachte Draco nun einfach mit. Er musste sich an dessen Arm festhalten, damit er nicht umfiel.

Plötzlich hörte Nummer 4a aka Fred auf zu lachen, er sah Draco an, der ebenfalls verstummte.

„Und weißt du jetzt weswegen ich hier bin?" hickste der Slytherin.

Fred lächelte ihn an. „Ja, ich hab da so eine Ahnung..." Und als nächstes spürte warme, weiche Lippen auf den seinigen.

Mmmmh, das war gut. Er spürte sachte eine Hand in seinem Nacken und hätte den Halt verloren, hätte er seine Arme nicht um Freds Hals geschlungen.

Er spürte, wie der Gryffindor seinen Mundraum eroberte, süß und nach Karamell schmeckte er, als ihre Zungen sich berührten und miteinander tanzten.

Er vergaß zu atmen und holte stockend Luft, als Fred den Kuss unterbrach.

Draco fühlte sich, als wolle sein Körper ihn nicht mehr tragen, hätte Fred seine Arme nicht um seine Taille gelegt und ihn an sich gezogen. Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken, als der Rothaarige anfing seinen Hals zu küssen, langsam bahnte er sich einen Weg herauf, während dessen er Dracos Haut liebkoste.

Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, was der andere da tat und seine Haare strichen sanft Dracos Kinn. Wenn er sich das so überlegte, waren rote Haare vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, irgendwie provokant und... sexy.

Fred hatte sein Ohr erreicht, es kitzelte, als er mit seiner Zunge darüber strich.

„Ich mag dich wirklich sehr, Draco!" Die Worte erreichten Dracos Verstand gerade noch, im nächsten Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

._+hereinhüpf+_ Tadaaa! _+strolz präsentier+_ Hier kommt also das letzte Kapitel, aber keine Angst, in ein paar Tagen gibt es noch einen Epilog.

Ein ganz großer Dank an meine Reviewer Warm Shadow, Dariana und Peppiowl!

Jetzt wünsch ich euch ganz viel Spaß beim lesen und hinterlasst mir doch ein Kommi! _+lieb guck+_

* * *

Kapitel 3 

Das erste, was er wahrnahm waren höllische Kopfschmerzen, als ob er den Abend vorher gesoffen hätte. Er öffnete die Augen und stöhnte, als Licht ihn blendete.

Was war passiert?

„Wie geht es Dir?" Draco öffnete nochmals die Augen und sah eines der Wiesel vor sich, um genauer zu sein Nummer 4a.

„Hier nimm das, dann geht es dir besser!" Der Gryffindor hielt ihm eine Phiole hin, die Draco misstrauisch betrachtete.

Das Wiesel lachte kurz auf. „Diesmal ist es wirklich das Gegenmittel, glaub mir!"

Noch immer etwas misstrauisch nahm er das Fläschchen und schüttete den Inhalt, der erfreulicherweise nicht so mies schmeckte, wie Snapes Gegenmittel, hinab.

Alles war besser, als diese Kopfschmerzen und auch schon einige Sekunden später ließen sie nach. Er sah sich um. Wenn er sich nicht irrte lag er auf einem Sofa in einem Klassenzimmer, was an sich schon seltsam genug war. Aber oben an der Decke tanzten einige Seifenblasen und dann kehrte Dracos Erinnerungen zurück. Er hatte mit dem Wiesel geknutscht!

Sofort rückte er von dem Gryffindor weg. „Was habt ihr mir gegeben?"

In den braunen Augen konnte Draco deutliche Enttäuschung lesen, kurz bedauerte er das, sie sollten glücklich aussehen. Doch er wischte diese Gedanken fort.

„Soweit ich weiß, war es nur ein Betäubungsmittel..." ,gab das Wiesel zu.

„Aha, ein Betäubungsmittel mit Seifenblasen und vielleicht noch etwas von der Droge, die Snape dazu gebracht hat mit Dumbledore Tango zu tanzen?"

Das Wiesel sah eindeutig schuldbewusst aus und machte damit eine Antwort unnötig, dennoch gab es eine: „Nein, von dem Liebeselixier war nichts dabei, ...glaub ich zumindest."

„Glaubst Du? Da es allerdings wohl kaum eine andere Erklärung dafür geben kann, dass ich mit Dir ... so etwas tun könnte, glaube ich dir kein Wort!"

Draco stand auf und ging geradewegs zur Tür, er fühlte sich schrecklich. „Ich habe es wirklich satt für euch und eure kindischen Scherzartikel das Versuchskaninchen zu spielen, Wiesel, also lasst mich in Zukunft in Ruhe!"

Der Gryffindor war ebenfalls vom Sofa aufgestanden. „Warte...ich will Dir noch etwas geben!"

Zu Dracos eigener Überraschung blieb er wirklich stehen. „Was? Noch irgendsoein Artikel, der demnächst auf euer Formular bestellbar ist?"

Aber als er sich umdrehte sah er auf eine ziemlich große Kugel, die genau fünf Schmetterlingen beinhaltete.

Als er genauer hinsah bemerkte er, dass auch diese Kugel eine Seifenblase mit etwa 50 cm Durchmesser war. Vorsichtig berührte er den zerbrechlich wirkenden Gegenstand. Die Schmetterlinge im Inneren schienen seine Gegenwart zu spüren, denn sie flogen um die Stelle herum, an der seine Fingerspitzen die Kugel berührte.

„Keine Angst, sie kann nicht kaputt gehen." Das Wiesel lächelte ihn an.

„Woher hast du sie?" Draco starrte in die Kugel, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er die kleinen Biester vermisst.

„Ich hab sie aus der Krankenstation geklaut, nachdem Madame Pomfrey sie eingefangen hatte und einen Fixierungszauber über sie gelegt."

Draco wusste, dass es ihm egal sein sollte und er einfach gehen sollte. „Sie werden verhungern!"

Das Wiesel lachte, aber es klang nicht, als ob er ihn auslachen würde. „Sie sind magisch, sie brauchen nichts."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Rudi hat immer etwas vom Kürbissaft getrunken." Er deutete auf das rot-weiß gepunktete Tier.

Der blöde Gryffindor lachte jetzt erst recht. Draco verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, er sollte es wirklich nicht übertreiben.

„Du hast ihnen Namen gegeben?"

„Was sollte ich sonst tun, ich bin sie ja nicht losgeworden." Versuchte sich Draco zu rechtfertigen, dem bewusst wurde, wie lächerlich das ganze wirkte.

„Also gut, das ist also Rudi." , auch das Wiesel zeigte auf den schwarzen Schmetterling mit den Punkten. „Und der Rest?"

Draco seufzte, jetzt war es sowieso schon zu spät. „Uwe, Richie, Bert und ..." Draco hatte auf das jeweils gemeinte Tier gezeigt, doch als er zum letzten kam zögerte er. Er hatte sich dermaßen verplappert, warum hatte er nicht einfach die Klappe gehalten?

Der Rothaarige sah fragend von dem rot-orangenen Schmetterling auf. „Und?"

Draco knurrte „...Fred."

"Ja?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, nicht du, der da." Und deutete wieder auf den Schmetterling.

Das Gesicht des Wiesels zierte ein Grinsen, als er den Schmetterling betrachtete. „Da hab ich also einen Namensvetter! Wirklich passend."

„Zufall!" ,grummelte Draco. „Ich hab deinen Namen da noch nicht gewusst!"

„Ein Zeichen! Du solltest Trelawneys Job übernehmen."

Jetzt wurde es Draco zu bunt. Er schnappte sich die Kugel mit den wild aufflatternden Schmetterlingen. Dieses bescheuerte Wiesel machte sich die ganze Zeit lustig und er ließ es auch noch zu.

Die Tür war in erreichbarer Nähe, nur ein paar Schritte.

„Halt, warte noch. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, hier, dies hier wollte ich Dir auch noch geben, dann kannst du gehen!" Draco hatte es gewusst! Dennoch drehte er sich nochmals um. Scheiß Neugier!

Das Wiesel sah ihn verzeihend an und hielt diesmal ein Pergament in Händen. „Das wolltest du doch, oder?"

Draco nahm es an, was gar nicht so leicht war, bedachte man, dass er eine Kugel von fünfzig cm Durchmesser mit sich trug.

Es handelte sich um eines der Bestellformulare und diesmal zerfiel es nicht, als er es berührte. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf. „Was soll das? Ich könnte euch verraten!"

Das Wiesel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mach damit, was immer du willst."

Draco steckte das Papier in seine Robe. „Dein Bruder wird nicht besonders glücklich darüber sein!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich nun endgültig ab und verließ den Raum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred versuchte sich auf die Verwandlungshausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. George saß neben ihm, seine Schlaue-Antwort-Feder kritzelte unentwegt über das Pergament. Er arbeitete an den Zauberkunsthausaufgaben. Wie immer erledigte jeder von ihnen eine Hälfte der Hausaufgaben und duplizierte es mit wenigen Änderungen.

Die Lehrer konnten ihrer beider Arbeiten sowieso nicht auseinanderhalten, selbst unabhängig voneinander schrieben sie fast dasselbe, auch ohne magische Hilfsmittel.

Aber Fred hatte in letzter Zeit Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren und erledigte die Hausaufgaben nicht, wie sonst, zwar schlampig aber dennoch zur Zufriedenheit der Lehrer, im Handumdrehen sondern starrte dauernd Löcher in die Luft.

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er annehmen er sei deprimiert, aber das konnte er nicht sein, denn erstens kannte er das Gefühl gar nicht, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals deprimiert gewesen zu sein, und zweitens hatte er doch überhaupt keinen Grund dazu.

Naja, sah man mal von dem Korb ab, den er definitiv vom Bunny kassiert hatte. Aber es war nur eine kleine Spielerei gewesen, nichts weiter. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich in den kleinen blonden Schnösel verknallt. Es hatte zweifellos Spaß gemacht ihn zu ärgern und, na ja, es war nicht schlecht gewesen ihn zu küssen.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte es sich verdammt richtig angefühlt und er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie sein Herz gehüpft hatte, als sein Bunny den Kuss erwidert hatte. Doch genau dieser hatte ihm kurz darauf nur zu deutlich gemacht, dass er es unter normalen Umständen niemals getan hatte.

Er wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass ein Malfoy und ein Weasley etwas zusammen haben könnten. Die Kluft zwischen ihnen, hervorgerufen durch einen jahrelangen Familienzwist war einfach zu mächtig und das hatte er doch auch von Anfang an gewusst. Es war ein Spaß gewesen, nichts weiter!

„Und warum hast du dir dann soviel Mühe gegeben? Du hast dir verdammt viele Sorgen gemacht, als er ohnmächtig geworden ist!"

Wieso verdammt wusste sein Bruder immer woran er gerade dachte. Gerade genannter sah von seinen Aufgaben auf, die er bis zu diesem Moment bearbeitet hatte.

„Fertig." Fred sah nur flüchtig auf seine bisher 2 geschriebenen Sätze.

„Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, er hat mir nur allzu deutlich gesagt, dass er nix von mir will." Langsam sah er doch ein, dass er durchaus dazu fähig war deprimiert zu sein.

„So ein Quatsch, er mag dich, dass war doch mehr als deutlich. Du sagst doch, er hätte deinen Kuss erwidert!"

Ja, das hatte er auch zunächst gedacht. „Du bist aber optimistisch heute!"

George lachte und nahm sich Freds Pergament, um den Aufsatz weiterzuschreiben. „Sonst bist du doch der Optimist von uns beiden." Er begann auf dem Papier zu kritzeln.

„Ja, und du bist der Pessimist." ,gab Fred mit einer Portion Ironie versehen zurück.

„Quasselstrippe!"

„Eigenbrödler!"

„Jungspund!"

„Alter Knacker!"

„Werbemanager!"

„Geschäftsmann!"

„Mobilteil!"

„...Basis!" (3)

Fred sah seinen Bruder an und wusste, dass er sich immer auf ihn verlassen konnte, selbst in solch einer Situation, wie dieser, wo er sich in den unmöglichsten, selbstverliebtesten, arrogantesten und blondesten Typen ganz Hogwarts verliebt hatte. Und er war George schon irgendwie dankbar, dass er ihm diese Möglichkeit ein bisschen mehr herauszufinden gegeben hatte. Auch, wenn das ganze drumherum doch recht kitschig gewesen war. Aber zumindest konnten sie nun auf ihre Bestellformulare werben., dass man mit der Liebeskitschkombi selbst kalte Typen wie Draco Malfoy kriegen kann. Und Fred war sich sicher, dass das wirken würde.

„Du solltest nicht so schnell aufgeben. Es war klar, dass er sich wohl kaum gleich in deine Arme fallen lässt. Schließlich wird ihm Papi zu genüge gesagt haben, wie schlimm die Wiesel doch sind."

„Genauso, wie unsere Eltern über die Malfoys geredet haben."

„Und wir haben uns schließlich noch nie daran gehalten, was man uns gesagt hat!"

Fred sah seinen Bruder an, der aufgehört hatte zu schreiben und dessen Gesicht wohl genau dasselbe Grinsen zierte, was gerade wohl auch auf seinem Gesicht lag. Er hatte Recht, sie hatten Regeln immer ausgeweitet oder sich darüber hinweggesetzt, es war nur logisch, dass ihre Gefühle sich da auch nicht irgendwelcher Regeln anpassten.

Und vielleicht hatte er ja doch noch eine reelle Chance?

„Laber nicht, sondern schreib weiter, ich bin schon längst fertig!" sagte Fred und schlug die Arme Percy-typisch übereinander.

Beide lachten. „Von wegen, du bist mir was schuldig, dafür, dass ich doppelte Hausaufgaben mache."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genervt ging Draco zu seiner Truhe, die am Ende des Bettes stand und öffnete geräuschvoll den Deckel. Pansy malträtierte ihn jetzt schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit mit einem Buch, was sie von ihm haben wollte. Sein Vater hatte es ihm mal geschenkt und er hatte nicht vorgehabt, es ihr jemals zu leihen, wie sie dahinter gekommen war, dass er es überhaupt besaß war ihm schleierhaft.

Sie pochte aber darauf, dass er ihr noch einen Gefallen schuldete, weil sie ihn über die Weasley-Klone aufgeklärt hatte und langsam wurde dieses Weib wirklich zu einer Plage, was zum Teufel war in sie gefahren? Sonst hatte sie doch immer alles getan, was er von ihr wollte.

Er wühlte in seinen Habseligkeiten, bis ihm ein Pergament in die Hände fiel. Er erkannte das Bestellformular. Seit es in seinem Besitz war, waren einige Tage vergangen und er hatte es noch immer nicht genutzt. Er hatte es fest vor gehabt, als er es in die Hände bekommen hatte, die WeasleyKlone hochgehen zu lassen. Und er hatte es noch immer fest vor, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht überwinden.

Würde es sich nur um 4b handeln, hätte er sicher schon längst gehandelt. Dieser Typ sollte ihn nicht umsonst Ewigkeiten in diesem Loch sitzengelassen haben.

Aber Fred, also 4a, war, wenn man es näher betrachtete fast schon nett. Nicht, dass Draco das jemals davon abgehalten hätte jemanden zu verraten, nur weil er nett war, aber das Verhalten des Wiesels gab ihm Rätsel auf. Er konnte es nicht einschätzen, was sollte dieser Kuss? Hatte er Draco nur reinlegen wollen? Es gab keine andere Erklärung und doch hatte es sich nicht so angefühlt. Es sollte ihm widerlig vorgekommen einen Jungen, zudem noch ein Wiesel zu küssen und dennoch war die Erinnerung eine gute. Was letztendlich darauf schließen ließ, dass er verhext gewesen war.

„Hast du es endlich gefunden?" hörte Draco die nervige Stimme von diesem ätzenden Weib hinter sich.

Er beeilte sich das kleine schwarze Buch hervorzukramen, damit sie schnell wieder verschwand. Er ging zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen und drückte ihr das Buch in die Hand.

„Übermorgen hab ich es wieder!" Sie nickte genervt und wandte sich um, als seine Aufmerksamkeit durch einen Vogel abgelenkt wurde, der über Pansys Kopf hinweg in den Raum flog.

Was zum Teufel suchte eine Eule hier unten in den Kerkern? Das Tier ließ sich auf dem Schreibtisch nieder, der in einer Ecke stand und Draco identifizierte sie als eine der Schuleulen.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln nahm er ihr den Umschlag ab, den sie im Schnabel bei sich trug. Doch kaum hatte er ihn geöffnet ließ er ihn fallen. Wilde Lichtfunken stoben aus dem Inneren des Papieres und Draco fragte sich, ob ihm schon wieder jemand einen Streich spielte. Und er hatte auch schon eine Ahnung, wer dahinter steckte.

In diesem Moment formierten sich die kleinen Lichtblitze. Bildeten ein funkelndes, rotes Herz, was daraufhin begann zu schlagen. Etwa 5 Schläge später löste es sich auf, seine Formen verschwammen und in seinem Inneren wurde ein Fellknäuel sichtbar, was sich als verniedlichte Version eines Kaninchens herausstellte. Auch das Tier löste sich Sekunden später auf und kurz bevor die Lichtfunken erloschen lief ein Wiesel über die imaginäre Projektionsfläche. Draco starrte in die Leere, dort wo einige Sekunden vorher das Lichtspiel stattgefunden hatte. Das war definitiv kitschig gewesen!

„Da ist aber jemand verdammt verknallt in Dich, Dracolein!" Draco drehte sich um, er hatte Pansy glatt vergessen, die näher gekommen war, um sich das Schauspiel auch genau einzuprägen, wie er vermutete. Es würde nicht lang dauern und ganz Hogwarts wusste von der Sache.

„Von wem es wohl ist?" kicherte die Nervensäge. Draco hatte sehr wohl eine Ahnung von wem es sein konnte, aber er hoffte, dass Pansy die Symbole nicht deuten konnte.

„Was solls?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe genügend Verehrerinnen, von denen es stammen könnte."

Er schob Pansy zur Tür, sollte sie es doch allen erzählen, solange sie endlich verschwand.

„Die muss sich aber ganz schön auskennen, um so was zu fabrizieren. Und warum ausgerechnet ein Frettchen? Das ist nicht gerade nett!"

„Es ist mir egal!" Draco war froh, dass sie es missverstanden hatte und schubste sie endgültig vor die Tür.

Dann widmete er sich wieder dem Umschlag, der unschuldig weiß auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Nichts war darauf verzeichnet und es ließ nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu. Diese Wiesel machten sich weiterhin einen Spaß aus ihm.

Zu allem Überfluss sollte dieser Brief nicht der einzige bleiben. In den nächsten Tagen flatterten ständig irgendwelche Eulen zu ihm herein. Natürlich hatte Pansy schon ganze Arbeit geleistet, aber es blieb sowieso kaum jemanden verborgen.

Allerdings musste Draco zugeben, dass der Inhalt der Briefe immer ausgefeilter und hübscher wurde. Mal schneite es auf ihn herab, dann hatte er das Gefühl das ganze Weltall vor sich zu sehen. Das einzige, was allen Briefen gleich blieb war das auftauchen eines Kaninchens und eines Wiesels. Womit der Ursprung dieser Nachrichten doch äußerst eingeschränkt war.

Draco beugte sich über seine Hausaufgaben und versuchte die anderen Slytherins im Gemeinschftsraum, die irgendeine Art Poker spielten auszublenden.

Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war kurz vor 10 und damit Zeit für den Kontrollgang. Es war wirklich praktisch die Privilegien eines Vertrauensschülers zu haben, aber man hatte auch Pflichten, die man zumindest dem Anschein nach erfüllen musste.

Er packte also seinen Aufsatz ein, bevor noch irgendjemand auf die Idee kam ihn abzuschreiben und brachte den ganzen Kram in den Schlafsaal, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.

Er bog gerade in den Gang zu den Klassenräumen ein, als er ein Geräusch aus einem der Seitengänge vernahm.

Würde er einen Schüler treffen, dann konnte dieser damit rechnen, dass er einen Haufen Punkte abgezogen bekam, mal abgesehen es würde sich um einen Slytherin handeln. Wenn er Pech hatte, war es aber Peeves, so guckte er vorsichtig um die Ecke, um die Lage zu erfassen.

Doch kaum beugte er sich um die Ecke wurde er plötzlich am Arm gepackt und in den Gang gezogen, keine Sekunde später stand er mit dem Rücken zur Wand und sah einem der Wiesel-Klone ins Gesicht.

„Was soll das?" zischte er dem unverschämten Gryffindor entgegen, der leicht lächelte und sich etwas näher beugte. Das sollte er lieber lassen, sonst würde Draco ihn sonst wo hinhexen.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob dir meine Briefe gefallen?" sagte Nummer 4b. Draco runzelte die Stirn, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Briefe von Fred wären, also 4a, verbesserte er sich gedanklich. Plötzlich wurde er wütend. Wenn dieser hier sie geschickt hatte, dann machte er sicherlich nur dumme Scherze und amüsierte sich köstlich über ihn.

Das Wiesel hob eine Hand und strich Dracos Haare beiseite um sich dann weiter zu ihm herunterzubeugen. Also das ging jetzt definitiv zu weit. Draco schubste seinen Gegenüber grob zu Seite.

„Wag es ja nicht, mir noch irgendwie näher zu kommen." Draco machte ein paar Schritte weg. „Das ist ja widerlich! 20 Punkte Abzug, dafür, dass du um diese Zeit noch herumläufst und noch mal 10 Punkte für Beleidigung eines Vertrauensschüler."

Das Wiesel schaute ihn ziemlich bestürzt an., scheinbar hatte der Punktabzug ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er zu weit gegangen war und Draco lachte überheblich.

„Und hör auf mir deine lächerlichen Minifeuerwerke zu schicken, ich kann sie nicht gebrauchen! Geh damit jemanden anderen auf die Nerven!"

Einen letzten Blick warf Draco auf das Wiesel, dass mittlerweile beinahe entsetzt wirkte und stolzierte davon.

Der hatte seine Lektion hoffentlich gelernt!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred saß in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte die kleinen Lichtfunken, die vor ihm blitzten dazu zu bringen etwas in die Luft zu schreiben.

Er wusste nicht, wie die Briefe bei Draco angekommen war, aber der Slytherin zeigte keinerlei außergewöhnliche Reaktion, wenn sie sich zufällig trafen. Es war wohl an der Zeit etwas konkreter zu werden.

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, benahm er sich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen. Alles, was er in den letzten Tagen erfunden hatte würde wohl riesigen Anklang im Wunderhexe-Programm finden.

Aber seitdem George gemeint hatte, er hatte Chancen, ging ihm das Ganze nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er dachte quasi nur noch an das Bunny und hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Die Lichter schrieben mittlerweile ein paar Buchstaben in die Luft, bevor sie hinunterfielen und verglimmten. Er musste sich dringend fragen, welche Botschaft er übermitteln wollte.

In diesem Moment sah er George durch das Portrait klettern und auf ihn zukommen. Er sah irgendwie... ernst aus und das war wirklich äußerst selten der Fall.

George ließ sich in einen Sessel neben Fred fallen. „Was machst du?"

Vielleicht hatte er sich auch getäuscht? Dennoch war Fred etwas verunsichert als er antwortete.

„Ich mache den nächsten Brief fertig, aber der Schriftzug gelingt noch nicht, vielleicht kannst du mir helfen?" Fred schwang den Zauberstab und demonstrierte seinem Bruder die Lichtfunken, die schwungvoll zweieinhalb Buchstaben in die Luft malten und dann erloschen.

George sah gedankenverloren auf die verblassenden Buchstaben. „Fred, ich denke es hat keinen weiteren Sinn mehr Dir solche Mühe zu geben."

Entgeistert sah Fred von seinem Tun auf, versuchte zu erraten, was sein Bruder dachte und zum ersten mal fiel es ihm richtig schwer. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich denke, ich habe mich geirrt, bisher hat Blondie keine einzige Reaktion auf deine Versuche gezeigt. Vielleicht habe ich damals etwas missverstanden? Oder es lag daran, dass wir ihn nur überrascht haben, aber ich glaube er hat kein Interesse an dir oder kann nicht über seinen Schatten springen."

Fred starrte sein Ebenbild weiterhin an. Warum sagte er so was? Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er ihn doch noch ermutigt. „Du meinst ich soll aufgeben?"

George nickte kaum merklich. „Ja, vielleicht ist es besser so. Es wird nur immer... schwieriger es zu akzeptieren."

Fred sah zum Fenster, in eine andere Richtung, er wusste, dass George in diesem Moment in ihm lesen konnte, wie in einem offenen Buch und er wollte nicht preisgeben, wie erschüttert er wirklich war.

Er wusste, dass er es einfach weiter versuchen konnte und er wusste, dass George ihm auch weiterhin dabei helfen würde. Dennoch vertraute er auf George' Urteil. Er hatte ihm geglaubt, als er meinte, dass er Chancen hatte und er glaubte ihm jetzt, wo er etwas anderes sagte, er selbst hatte genügend Zweifel und hätte kaum einen einzigen Versuch gestartet.

Er begann die Sachen zusammenzuräumen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Fred sah seinen Bruder an und lachte. „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung, es war doch alles in allem sehr lustig!"

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab erneut und die Lichtfunken stoben aus ihm heraus, um sich erneut zu formieren.

Diesmal wurde der gesamte Schriftzug sichtbar.

Fred meisterte seine nächsten Tage ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit einem gewissen blonden Slytherin zu widmen, zumindest redete er sich das ein. Sein Blick wanderte bei jedem ihrer Mahlzeiten dennoch hinüber zum Tisch der Schlangen und landeten letztendlich bei seinem Bunny. Genauso, wie heute Mittag. Er beobachtete, wie Draco scheinbar von den Gesprächen seiner Kameraden gelangweilt, in seinem Essen herumstocherte.

Er hatte George' Rat befolgt und aufgehört Briefe zu schicken. Er sollte sich daran gewöhnen, dass es bei dem einen Kuss bleiben würde, wahrscheinlich sollte er froh darüber sein, dass es überhaupt soweit gekommen war.

Plötzlich sah Draco auf, suchte den Tisch der Gryffindors ab, bis er bei Fred hängen blieb.

Sieh doch nicht her. Doch es war zu spät. Auf irgendeine Weise wirkte der Blick des Slytherins verwirrt.

Fred zwang sich den Blick abzuwenden, es hatte wohl keinen Zweck ihn ständig anzustarren.

Er sah zu seinem Bruder, der in ihr Notizbuch kritzelte.

Sie hatten beschlossen ihre neuste Erfindung morgen zu testen, es handelte sich um die crawl-balls, etwa Tennisball große Kugeln, die durch einen Zauber aktiviert werden mussten und dann nach einer gewissen Zeit aufbrachen und verschiedenste Krabbelviecher entließen. Es gab verschiedene Sorten in denen sich zum Beispiel Spinnen, Flubberwürmer, Riesenraupen oder Nacktschnecken befanden. Nur mit der Zeiteinteilung gab es derzeit noch Probleme, sie hatten Kugeln, die nach 2, 4, 6 und 8 Stunden aufbrachen, aber immer noch gab es vereinzelt welche, die verfrüht platzten.

Sie hatten die Sperrzauber überprüft, die die Aktivierung blockten und hatten bisher keinen Fehler gefunden, seitdem arbeitete vor allem George hartnäckig an der Verbesserung. Dieser kleine Makel hielt sie allerdings nicht davon ab, die neue Erfindung zu testen. Je bekannter sie im vorhinein waren desto begehrter waren die Scherzartikel später im Verkauf.

So machten sich beide nach Sperrstunde auf den Weg zu Filch Büro. Da das letzte Projekt, was ihn betraf vereitelt worden war, sollte er heute als Probant dienen. Der Hausmeister musste sich, da er ja nicht zaubern konnte, mit einem gewöhnlichen Schloss an der Tür begnügen. George und er hatten schon im 2. Schuljahr gewusst, wie sie es ohne Probleme öffnen und die Alarmzauber umgehen konnten.

Als sie vor der Tür des Büros angekommen war, öffnete George den Karton mit den Crawl-Balls. Sie begannen einen Ball nach dem anderen zu aktivieren und stapelten sie neben der Kiste.

„Filch wird begeistert sein, wenn den ganzen Tag irgendwo irgendwelche Viecher aus den Ecken seines Büros kriechen!" meinte George und aktivierte eine lila Flubberwurm-Kugel.

„Und er wird kaum Zeit haben seinen Frust an irgendwelche Schüler abzulassen!" Fred lachte bei der Vorstellung, wie Filch als Kammerjäger auf Insektenjagd ging und sie selbst als Bonus einen unbewachten Tag hatten. Der Hausmeister warf nämlich ein sprichwörtliches Argusauge auf sie.

„Ihr seit so dreist, dass man fast glauben könnte es sei Dummheit." ,schnarrte eine Stimme und eine Person bog um die Ecke eines naheliegenden Ganges. Fred jagte schon beim Klang der Stimme ein Schauer über den Rücken und er schloss die Augen, um einen Augenblick tief durchzuatmen, bevor er sich zu dem Sprecher umdrehte.

Draco hatte sich locker an die Wand gelehnt, sah hinab auf die Kugeln. „Was ist das?"

Fred ging ein paar Schritte auf den Slytherin zu, versteckte seine Unsicherheit hinter einem Lachen. „Eine neue Erfindung, Crawl-Balls, sie werden demnächst auf dem Bestellformular auftauchen, du wirst es sehen, ...falls du es noch hast." Fred musterte die feinen Gesichtszüge des Jungen vor ihm. Er würde zu gern wissen, was mit dem Formular geschehen war, scheinbar hatten sie deswegen keinen Ärger bekommen.

„Mist, verdammter!" Freds Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, er richtete seinen Blick auf George, der nun seinen Zauberstab schwang, um die Nacktschnecken, die soeben aus den zerbrochenen Teilen der Kugel unaufhaltsam krochen, wegzuzaubern.

„Aha, sehr nützlich!" meinte Draco und sah angewidert auf die Tiere hinab.

Fred lachte. „Sie sind definitiv nützlich. Vor allem bei Leuten mit denen man noch eine Rechnung offen hat!"

Der Gryffindor sah seinen Gegenüber tief in die silberfunkelnden Augen, die herausfordernd zurückblickten.

„Gib mir doch mal eine von den..."

„...Grünen." beendete George seinen Satz und gab ihm im selben Moment die gesuchte Kugel in die ausgestreckte Hand. Dracos Blick wanderte misstrauisch zu der grünen Kugel, die Fred hochhob, bis sie auf Augenhöhe des Slytherin war.

Der Gryffindor hob seinen Zauberstab, sprach einen Zeitbeschleunigungszauber, danach den Aktivierungszauber und zu gute letzt brach er den Sperrungszauber, der die Aktivierung blockte.

Noch immer beobachtete sein Bunny dabei jede seiner Bewegungen, überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen, als Fred eine seiner Hände nahm und den Crawl-Ball in eben selbige legte. Einige Sekunden war der Slytherin einfach nur zu überrascht um zu reagieren, als er realisierte, was er in der Hand hielt und sie fallen lassen wollte, war es bereits zu spät. Die Kugel sprang entzwei und ihr Inneres entließ etwa 50 bunte Schmetterlinge, die sich flatternd in die Luft erhoben und den Gang erfüllten.

Dracos geschockter Ausdruck änderte sich kurzzeitig und Fred war sich sicher einen Augenblick lang ein Lächeln auf den Zügen erkennen zu können. Sein Herz begann einen Takt schneller zu schlagen und zu gern hätte er den Moment einfach eingefroren, doch nur Sekunden später, waren alle Gefühlsregungen des Slytherin wieder unter dem bekannten, arroganten Blick verborgen.

„Es war kein roter dabei."

„Ein roter ist einmalig!" Fred entfernte die Reste der ehemaligen Raupen-Kugel mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs.

Draco hob nur eine Augenbraue und wechselte abrupt das Thema. „Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann seid ihr schuld, dass euer Haus den Pokal nur aus der Entfernung bewundern kann. Nicht, dass mich das stören würde, aber letztens hat er..." der Slytherin deutete beiläufig auf George. „mich mitten auf dem Gang angefallen, ich schätze es nicht sehr, wenn ich das Opfer eurer Aktionen bin."

George hielt darin inne, die Kugeln zu aktivieren, Verblüffung lag in seinen Augen. „Du hast mich erkannt?"

„Es war ja nicht gerade so, als hättest du dich als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet!"

Fred sah etwas ratlos von einem zum anderen, bis sich die Teile in seinem Kopf zusammenfügten. Als sein Verstand jedoch den Zusammenhang erkannte, brach er in lautes Gelächter aus. Das war so typisch für George!

Er hielt sich den Bauch, während Draco ihn ziemlich verständnislos musterte.

„Du hast dich an ihn rangemacht, in dem Glauben, er würde dich für mich halten und hast meine Chancen ausgetestet?"

Auch George grinste. „Woher sollte ich wissen, dass Blondie der einzigste ist, der uns auseinanderhalten kann." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du glaubst gar nicht, was für einen Korb ich kassiert habe!"

Jetzt deutlich nervöser wandte sich Fred wieder seinem Bunny zu. Er war unglaublich erleichtert, war doch alles nur ein Missverständnis gewesen. Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit, doch gleichzeitig die Angst ebenfalls abgewiesen zu werde, für die meisten war der Unterschied zwischen ihm und George so gering, dass es letztendlich keinen gab. Gleichzeitig war er aber unglaublich... stolz, dass sein Bunny scheinbar doch einige Unterschiede, waren sie auch noch so klein, erkannte.

George öffnete derweil die Tür zu Filch Büro und verschwand dort mit den aktivierten Crawl-Balls.

Fred fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo hinter Draco, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Es tut mir leid, dass Du dazwischen geraten bist." Er atmete einmal tief durch bevor er weitersprach, der Slytherin nickte nur. „Hätte ich, damals als ich dich küsste auch einen Korb erhalten, wenn du nicht betäubt gewesen wärst?"

Fred konnte nicht glauben, dass er die Frage wirklich stellte, kurzzeitig hatte er das ungute Gefühl, das sein ganzer Mageninhalt durcheinanderwirbelte. Alles war ihm lieb, nur kein ‚Ja'!

Dracos Augen schlossen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen, er legte den Kopf etwas schräg. „Ich weiß nicht, ich kann mich kaum mehr erinnern. Vielleicht müsste man meine Erinnerung etwas auffrischen?"

Fred sah seinen Gegenüber in die funkelnd-silbernen Augen. Die Bedeutung dessen, was Draco - sein Bunny! - gerade gesagt hatte erreichte seinen Verstand und ließ ein Glücksgefühl tief in seinem Inneren entstehen, sich ausbreiten und jede Faser seines Körpers erfüllen. Glücklich glitt sein Blick von den Augen herab über die Züge des Slytherin, wo er an den wohlgeformten Lippen hängen blieb und sich im nächsten Moment herabzubeugen, um eben diese mit seinen eigenen zu verschließen.

Überwältigt schloss er die Augen, als sein Kuss mit eben solcher Leidenschaft erwidert wurde, wie er sie in seinem Inneren flammen spürte.

* * *

(3) Jaaa, ich weiß der Vergleich mit einem Telefon ist etwas befremdlich, zumal wir uns in der Zaubererwelt befinden und es fraglich ist, ob Fred und George überhaupt jemals ein Telefon gesehen haben Aber ich habe länger über einen ähnlichen Vergleich nachgedacht, mit keinem Ergebnis. Diesen hier fand ich einfach zu passend. Ich habe nämlich immer irgendwie das Gefühl, dass George ein wenig der Ruhigere von den Twins ist (falls man da überhaupt einen Unterschied sieht), während Fred immer mehr plappert und der erste ist der redet, halt der, der mehr für die Kommunikation zuständig ist, wie das Mobilteil eines Telefons, während George dann alles mehr im Hintergrund im Überblick hat, wie die Basis. Versteht man das?? Für Außenstehende sind die Twins ja kaum zu unterscheiden, aber ich denke für sie selbst sind die Unterschiede, die sie haben gravierend. Ich hör jetzt hier auch auf zu labern, wem das ganze zu weit hergeholt ist, der kann es auch einfach überlesen _+lach+_


	4. Epilog

Und hier kommt der Epilog, später als ich es vorgehabt habe. Sorry deswegen vv Hoffe euch gefällt das Ende!! Ich bin wirklich überrascht wie viele Reviews diese FF trotz des außergewöhnlichen Pairings bekommen hat. Vielen, vielen Dank! Ich lebe von euren Reviews!!

Ein besonders großes Dankeschön an Dariana, Charriu, Peppiowl, Warm Shadow und kira-aoki+Kekse verteil+

* * *

Epilog

Draco klopfte an das Portrait der fetten Dame, die ihm auch prompt eine Riege wüster Beschimpfungen, wegen seines unhöflichen Verhaltens entgegenschleuderte. Die einfache Wand in Slytherin war dagegen ein richtiger Segen.

Einige Sekunden später öffnete sich das Portrait und die kleine Wieselette steckte ihren Kopf heraus.

„Hol Fred hier her!"

Die Wieselette verdrehte die Augen. „Dir auch einen schönen guten Tag, freundlich wie immer!" Und das Portrait schlug auf der Stelle wieder zu.

Was hatte die denn? Schließlich war er nicht hier, um Small Talk zu halten. Nur weil er mit einem der Wiesel zusammen war hieß das nicht, dass er gleich zu allen anderen auch freundlich sein musste.

Es dauerte weitere 5 Minuten bis sich der Eingang zu Gryffindorturm erneut öffnete und wiederum ein Rotschopf herauskam. Leider wieder nicht der erwartete.

„Was soll das?" ,sagte er leicht genervt. "Das Spiel mit dem doppelten Lottchen kenne ich langsam."

George grinste nur. „Man hat mir gesagt, mein Freund sei hier, da war ich doch mal gespannt, wen ich hier vorfinde!"

Das Portrait öffnete sich erneut und zu Dracos Ärgernis war es wieder nicht Fred, sondern wieder diese Wieselette.

„Man sollte doch meinen, dass zumindest die eigene Brut sich untereinander auseinander halten kann." ,sagte er und funkelte die Wieselette an. Sie starrte trotzig zurück.

„Wieso sich die Mühe machen den richtigen zu suchen, wenn das, was der eine weiß auch gleich der andere weiß? Das ist nur Effektiv!"

Draco wollte gerade eine Antwort geben, als der Eingang sich erneut öffnete und diesmal St. Potter und seinen Sidekick ausspukte.

„Na, toll! Wiesel Nummer 2 ist auch da Bald seit ihr aber langsam komplett? Habt ihr kein Geld für eine ordentliche Location und müsst Familienfeiern hier auf den Gang abhalten?"

Draco sah mit Genugtuung, dass Potters Sidekick vor Wut rot anlief, der war wirklich durchschaubar.

„Du hast uns Nummern gegeben?" fragte George noch immer amüsiert, bevor Nummer 2 überhaupt erst etwas sagen konnte. Wahrscheinlich brauchte sein Verstand aber wohl noch etwas, um alles zu verarbeiten.

Draco nickte gelangweilt. „Die einfachste Art euch auseinander zuhalten." Er deutete auf Ginny. „Nummer 1..." dann auf Ron „Nummer 2..." Zu guter letzt auf George „4b."

„Ich bin die Nummer 1, also mir gefällt das!"

„Bild dir nichts drauf ein Wieselette, war nur Zufall."

So langsam reichte es Draco, diese Wieselbrut konnte man, nicht länger als 10 Minuten ertragen, natürlich gab es da auch eine Ausnahme.

Potter war allem Anschein nach schon abgestumpft, der glotzte nämlich nur doof in der Gegend rum und Draco war überrascht, als er doch den Mund aufmachte. „Da fehlt die Nummer 3!"

„Ja, wer ist den die 3?" meinte auch George jetzt.

„Kluges Potty!" Scheinbar war da noch ein Rest-Grips anwesend. „Das war dieses Besserwisser-Wiesel, dass hoffentlich vom Riesenkrake gefressen wurde."

Nummer 1 und 4b brachen in Gelächter aus, während Nummer 2 bald die Farbe einer Aubergine annahm.

„Der Riesenkrake hätte der Menschheit damit wohl einen riesen Gefallen getan, aber leider ist der gute Percy unverdaulich.", stimmte ihm die Wieselette zu.

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portrait erneut und Draco stellte erleichtert fest, dass diesmal das richtige Wiesel aus eben selbigen trat.

„Tschuldigung Honey, ich wurde aufgehalten..." erstaunt ließ er den Blick über seine Geschwister schweifen. „Was ist denn hier los?"

George legte einen Arm um seinen Bruder, was er lieber lassen sollte, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war.

„Wir haben gerade neue Namen erhalten, nicht wahr Dracy-Bunny?"

„Ich bin die Nummer 1!" Kreischte die Wieselette und hängte sich an Potters Arm „Nicht wahr, Harry?" Jeder hatte wohl seine persönliche Pansy.

„4b!" meinte George und deutete auf sich selbst . Draco entschied, dass es keinen Grund mehr gab, hier bei der Wieselflut zu verweilen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren drehte er sich um und stolzierte davon.

„Jetzt habt ihr ihn verärgert!" hörte er Fred sagen, bevor er um die nächste Ecke bog und dort stehen blieb.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er all das auf sich nahm. Mal ganz zu Schweigen davon, was sein Vater mit ihm machte, wenn er zu Hause wieder aufkreuzte. Er hatte den ersten Heuler seines Lebens bekommen, als die ganze Sache bis zu ihm vorgedrungen war.

Dracos Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als sich zwei Arme von hinten um seine Taille schlangen.

„Du darfst sie nicht ernst nehmen." Freds Atem strich beim sprechen dicht an Dracos Ohr vorbei und kitzelte ihn.

Freds Hände suchten sich ihren Weg unter Dracos Shirt und strichen über seinen Bauch.

Und genau in solchen Momenten wusste Draco, warum.

Warum er das alles einfach akzeptierte, dass er ein Junge war, dazu noch ein Wiesel, einer Blutsverräterfamilie angehörte, rote Haare hatte, die eigentlichen verboten gehörten, ein Gryffindor war, einen Haufen vorlauter und dreister Geschwister hatte, wahrscheinlich arm wie eine Kirchenmaus war und ein Ebenbild hatte, das ihm äußerlich fast bis aufs Haar glich. Aus dem einfach en Grund, weil es richtig so war.

Er lehnte sich zurück, genoss es wie Fred leichte Küsse in seinen Nacken hauchte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, was er erst kannte, seit Fred es gefunden hatte.

„Ich weiß!"

Ende

* * *


End file.
